A Wonderful Night
by Nezumi.Yandere
Summary: this is just a story i made for my senpai...you owe me mr. blink


Fran yawned as he stood at the stove, turning it on and placing a pot with sugar and water in it. He sat at the table with his laptop in front of him playing My Chick Bad, the dirty version. He sang along as he folded clothes. Fran folded a hand towel when the phone rang. He glanced at it, and saw that it was Sion calling. He got up, and walked over to the desk in the corner, picking up the phone, hitting talk, and walking back to the table.

"Hey sion senpaii."

"_Fran! You sound so tired!_" sion said over the phone.

"I am tired Sion. I hard;y slept with the fake prince next door yelling so lond"

"_What was he yelling about?_"

"Who knows." Fran said, looking at the stove to see his sugar and water mix was boiling, then up at the clock above his head.

"_Oh. I hope I'm not bothering you. It is still early ._"

"Not really. I've been up since three in the morning."

"_That early!"_

"Used to it. Hey, what are you doing tonight?"

"_Nothing. nezumi's family doesn't have anything planned, and neither do mine._"

"Well, I'm free tonight. Do you want to go out to a bar with me?" Fran asked her, and folded one of his shirts.

"_A bar?_"

"I'll buy. I don't have a problem with that. I…just need someone to spend tonight with. Can you stay the night with me Sion?" He asked, his heart jumping in his throat.

There was nothing on the other end, and he feared that he scared her away.

"_Of course I can Fran. What time should I meet you? Where should I meet you?_"

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll come get you tonight. Does around eight sound good?"

"_Yes! I'll see you tonight!"_

"Yes. See you tonight Sion." He smiled, and could already see hers.

They said goodbye and he looked up at the clock again, then continued to fold the clothes. He heard a noise, and looked to see Bel smirking at him.

"That sounded like your girlfriend, Sion." Bel smirked.

"It was senpaii." He said, and got up.

He walked over and patted his back.

"Promise me if have you have kids then keep them far away from my knives."

"Whatever senpai." He said

Bel smirked, and gathered up what he needed as he left and walked home,

Fran put away the clothes, and pulled out a black tank top and black pair of jeans out of the closet. He looked at the clock to see that it said quarter of five, and he went to take a shower.

At Sion's house, Sion was upstairs, getting dressed.

"I can't believe he randomly asked you out." Nezumi said, sitting on her desk with her legs dangling over.

"I know!" Sion said, excited.

She threw her hair up in a messy bun, and messed with her bangs. She had taken a straightener to her hair, making it look longer then what it was. She checked to make sure it was up high enough, and grabbed her make up case. She put on some mascara, eyeliner, purple eyeshadow, and a magenta colored lipstick. She made sure it wasn't heavy, but light.

She grabbed her clothes, and quickly went into the bathroom. She changed into a pair of dark blue jeans, a black off the shoulders shirt, a strapless bra rested on her breasts under the shirt. She smiled as she checked to make sure her butt still came out. Instead of panties, she put on a black thong to make it seem like she wasn't wearing a thing. The jeans rested on her hips, her belly showing. She picked up a black choker, and put it on.

Walking back to the room, she checked her outfit in the full length mirror. Nezumi looked up from her Laptop.

"Wow Sion senpaii!" She said, shocked that Shion actually looked hot.

"Think he'll like it?" She asked.

"I think he'll hoped to god his balls don't burst the minute he sees you." She said, and went back to her computer.

Sion tried to bite back a laugh as she put on her black heeled boots.

Fran grabbed his brown jacket, and threw it on. He quickly put on his black boots and ran out the door, grabbing his car keys from the hooks next to the door. He got into the car and started it, wondering what she was going to look like. He drove off, and thought some more, hoping that he didn't seem desperate to her. He turned down the road that would take him to her, and sat back in the seat as he pulled up to the café, and waited in the car. He didn't dare go in, due to Hatter also being there.

"Sion my darling!" He said, hopping on her head.

"Don't start Hatter." Sion said, and grabbed her bag, "I'll be back tomorrow." She said, and ran out the door.

Fran looked up, and hi"Woah…" He murmured, staring at her as she walked down the steps and opened the door.

"Hey!" She smiled.

"Hey." He smiled back, and waited until she was in to drive off.

"You look…hot." He said, and glanced at her, then turned his attention back to the road.

"Th-thanks." She said, stuttering slightly.

She was nervous, what if he didn't want her? What if he found some whore to fuck while they were there?

Fran also thought the same thing. What if she found some guy to go off with?

"I uh, thought about the Night Out. Wanna go there? If we get drunk, they have rooms above so we won't be driving while under the influence." He suggested.

"Sounds good." She said, staring out the windshield.

They pulled up, and he parked the car in the spot. Sion got out with him and looked up at the bar, seeing that it was rather popular, and at least four stories high. It didn't take her long to realize that the top two floors were where the whores went with their drunken men.

She took his arm and went in, showing their identification to the bouncer, who let them in. Looking around, she saw that there was a dance floor, a bar, and many tables. Sion went with Fran to the bar, where they sat, side by side.

The blonde bartender turned around, and Fran noticed that she was one of the whores, her bustline easily showing over her black top.

"What can I get you two?" She asked, then winked at Fran.

Sion glared at her, and gripped his hand. The blonde noticed, but didn't care, she looked at Fran first.

"Coffee Brandy." He said, and gripped Sion's hand back.

She nodded and looked at Sion, a pained fake smile replaced the smirk she had for him.

"Mixed Berry Wine Cooler." She said, and continued to glare at her.

She turned around and begun mixing the brandy, then handed Sion a bottle.

"Didn't know you drank from the bottle." Fran told her.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Sion said, winking and raising the bottle to her lips.

He smirked as the bartender handed him a glass. She then rested on her arms in front of him, in the same manner as him.

"You single?" She asked, smirking.

Shion looked at her.

"No he's not." She said.

Fran smirked and took a sip of his drink, looking at the pool tables. The woman backed away, and went to take someone elses bartending order. He looked at Sion.

"Protective much?"

"Wanna get a sexual disease?" Sion asked, her eyes on the woman, the bottle half raised to her lips.

"Nope." He said, holding her hand.

She turned her head towards him, and smiling, her teeth flashing. He smiled back.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"You."

Fran felt the heat in his pants attack again. He looked down at his glass, then back at her, leaned in, and took her lips in his. Sion eagerly kissed him back, tasting the brandy on his lips. He pulled back, and looked at her.

"I hope there's more." She said, and laughed.

It had been nearly all night, and Fran and hion were on the dance floor, grinding against each other. A slow song came on, and he took her by her waist. Both were drunk, it was obvious as the rest of the people in the bar.

"I don't wanna slow dance." Sion said, and looked up at him, "Let's go upstairs." She said, taking ahold of his face for what seemed like the hundreth time that night, and kissing him, slipping a bit of tongue in to tease him.

"Keep teasing me Shion." Fran warned.

She smirked and took ahold of his hand. They laughed as they quickly moved through the crowd, and just about ran up the stairs, stumbling a bit as they got to the landing. He pulled the key out of his pocket as she pushed him up against the wall, kissing him hard.

"Mm,hion." He murmured against her lips.

He opened his mouth as her tongue went in, fumbling to unlock the door before they ended up fucking in the hallway. He managed to open it, and yanked her in. She fell against his chest, falling over her feet. He picked her up, and shut the door with his foot. She quickly got down, and yanked him to the bed. He kissed her again, his tongue lashing into her mouth as he took off his jacket. Sion jumped up into his arms, kissing him roughly as his hand traveled up and snapped her bra, making her groan. She looked at him as he ripped down her top, her breasts busting out. He took one into his mouth, sucking and licking her nipple harshly, her body shaking from it, moans escaping her mouth.

She tilted her head back as he groaned from his cock rubbing against his already too tight pants. He set her down on the bed, not realizing that if he let himself out, he would be right in her face. He reached down, and took himself out, then felt a hot, warm, moist cavern take him bobbed her head quickly, her hand stroking what wasn't in her mouth.

She twisted her head and looked up at him, to see him gazing down at her as she deep throated, making his body shiver as he held her there, already too far gone. His moans filled the room as he came in her mouth, hot fluid seeping down her throat.

She pulled back, and looked up at him.

"Don't worry, I'll get you hard again." She said, and stood up, taking off her shirt and bra.

He watched as she also took off her thong and jeans, leaving her boots on, and crawled back on the bed. His eyes widened as she spread her legs, her center shining wet as she dipped her fingers into it, and brought them back up, rubbing circles around her hard, throbbing clit. He licked his lips as she continued, every now and then, her hips bucking up and staying before going back down.

Sion slid her fingers down, and slipped two into herself, thrusting them and moaning. Her face blushed red when she moved a bit, haunched on the balls of her feet, her legs spread as wide as she could, leaning back on her other hand. She cried out, feeling another wave hit her, and looked to see his hand on his cock, stroking himself. She closed her eyes and threw her head back.

Fran gasped and knew, that he couldn't even hold himself back no more, he was on the bed before she knew it, thrusting into her constantly.

His body was taking over as he gripped her breasts, listened to her moans for him to move faster or harder. He never felt so hard, never felt so horny for anyone in his life. He bit her shoulder as he felt something rub the head of his cock, and realized that he was hitting the end. He moaned, his body shivering as he continued pounding into her, making her scream in pleasure as he bit down on her nipple. A stream of milk came out, seeping into his throat as he took more of her breast in, sucking hard for the liquid. Shionscreamed again, gushing liquid as he pounded her g-spot. She couldn't stop while he was going, the bed under them was becoming soaked. Fran found this such a turn on, that he moved her legs so he could watch her piss herself as he thrusted, the liquid getting on his clothes.

Suddenly, he screamed out, cumming so hard that his entire body jolted harshly into hers, his arms flexing around her body. He felt himself tensing before cumming again

He shook as she fell back, off of him. Both felt tired, and no longer as drunk as they were. He helped her up, and moved to the recliner, taking a blanket with him that wasn't soiled. Wrapping her naked from up, he kissed her gently.

"I love you Sion."

"I love you too Fran, so much."

They smiled, and soon, was sleeping as the sun was rising.


End file.
